beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tricky Wiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beelzebub Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tatsuya Himekawa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FanOfAniManga (Talk) 06:29, March 22, 2012 Please Disable Visual Editor Hey Tricky Wiki, before you edit any further, can you please disable the visual editor? You can do that by unchecking the box next to "Enable visual editor (where available)" under the "Editing" tab in the page. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 02:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Chapter Scenes Yo, Tricky! Just a quick reminder: when you upload pictures from the manga, clear out the dialogue in the conversation and/or thought bubbles. Helps keep the picture cleaner, you know? If you don't wanna edit out the dialogue, just post the sections of the chapter from their original Japanese scanlations. In other words, the original romanji text. This way works fine, too, just as long as the talk bubbles aren't too clustered with Japanese letters. Image Request Hey, Tricky! Listen, can you do me a few favors and add snapshots from the anime to the story arcs? I just need you to fill Tōhōshinki Arc, Demon World Arc, and possibly the Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc with medium-to-high quality images. Just images that feature major, or complimentary scenes about the manga. Would help me a lot, seeing as I'm not proficient in that field of area. Also, I've noticed this, but you should really add a license to anime and manga images from Beelzebub. Without them, they are considered illegal images. When you upload images, there should be an option that says More Options and under that, a Licensing option. Click the licensing text that says This will be used in a way that qualifies under US law. After that, the licensing should appear. Anyway, if you can upload and post anime images from the anime, that would be much helpful. Tell me if you're up for it. Thanks! Sure, why not? You can tell I get my sources from here and there with the pics I upload, speaking of which, sorry that they take some space up round the wiki New Photos section I thought they looked good, but after uploading did I realize they didn't fit well either that or because I'm not sure where to place. Sorry about that. I've been told off for this by the numerous wikis I work at because of this license photo thing, it's my innate grudge against copyright and whatnot laws. I hate 'em, but will follow most of what's written. I'll try not to forget. --Tricky Wiki 10:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :All right, thanks! Your images do look good, don't worry about it. But if you can improve an quality, if possible, that'd be even better. About the licenses, well I can look at them and add any needed info for you, since you sound pretty against them. Try not to give me too much work though (joking)! Just remember, upload the images onto the story arcs and make sure they're not too big or too small. Thanks again for helping me with this! : Awesome Images Hey, those are some awesome images you post along with your teammates. I guess we both like Ryoko Asuka. It's too bad she didn't get enough spotlight. I'm a wiki editor from other wikia communities and Anime Vice. I work on Beelzebub for AV, but I haven't been able to work in this community due to school and other wiki projects. All I did was work on the episodes wiki pages. Hope to work with you guys soon. Got to make time to read the Beelzebub manga! Takashichea 22:02, April 19, 2012 (UTC)